Mahou Shinobi Knight
by Ignisha
Summary: Challenge by Relyt. Naruto accidentaly seals himself after an all out battle with Madara. A millennial later, he is released into, no, not Mahora you idiots, but Adriane! Where he becomes a living Mage Knight Legend! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Ignisha: This story is challenged by **Relyt**, who I want to apologize to for taking a long time to post this... lol. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell One: Arrival

* * *

"You know, there's this really old, yet cool, legend..."

"A legend?"

"What kind of legend!"

A girl smiled, looking at her lower classmates.

"Well, if you must know, the legend was about a man whose name was connected to maelstroms. According to legend, he was the one who formed Mundus Magicus and Mundus Terra."

"Eh~... Wasn't that supposed to be the Mage of Beginnings?"

"Yeah, there are those who believe in the Mage of Beginnings, and there are those who believe in the Creator of Beginnings, that man in the legend."

"Why's he called the Creator of Beginnings?"

"Well, you see. The Creator of Beginnings, Maelstrom, was supposed to be son of a Time-Space controlling mage. He was the second one to discover the origins of our energy. In fact, he was the one who invented Kanka! Plus, with Magic and Ki on his side, he was practically a powerhouse!"

"Wow, he must be strong back then..."

The girl grinned.

"Well, one would think. In fact, in his teenage years, he was seen as a wimp and a nobody who couldn't even do a simple spell."

"I don't get it. How did he become so great then...?"

"Well, he had great teachers. An old and wise Fire Sprite, an all-knowing lightning-cutting Cyclops, a perverted Toad Sage, and a man of six Pains (guess who?). Through each of them, he learned the importance of life and sought to bring peace to the world."

"Well, did he do it?"

"Sorta. During his lifetime, there were these evil people who called themselves the 'Red Dawn... These people were after the people who has the power of nine celestial beings. The Creator of Beginnings being one of them."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well, in time, the Red Dawn started to lessen in numbers, as well as the celestial-holding people. It went down so much that only the Octopus Man, the Creator of Beginnings, a man with the Mirror Eye, and a man of Illusions. These four people had a two-on-two battle."

"Who won?"

"Well, it was when both the Octopus Man and the Mirror Eyed man fell that the Creator of Beginnings and the Illusion man fought their last battle. The Creator did a spell so strong, that he accidentally created Mundus Magicus, killing the Illusion man and sealing himself for all eternity in the same place that he himself created."

"Wha-... you mean that the Creator might be here somewhere!"

"Yeah! In fact, you see those runes in the front yard?"

The students looked out to see a large circular runes that covered most of the yard of the school. In the center was a large mystical beast with ten tails, a man in front of it, wielding a shield and a sword.

"Yeah..."

"I see it..."

"What's so special about it?"

The upper-class girl grinned.

"It was rumored that the Creator was sealed in those very runes."

"WHAT!"

"Really!"

"Really."

"Wow, we have a powerful mythical man right in front of our noses!"

"Yeah! In fact, no one even knows if he'll wake up or not!"

"Wow~... I hope he wakes up. I wanna meet him."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Yeah..."

"HEY! What are you girls doing up late! It's time to sleep!"

"O-ok!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

As the lights turned off and the girls went to sleep, the camera changes its view to the runes as they began to glow lightly, like a heartbeat.

The runes continued to beat until the camera zooms in until it was all black.

* * *

(? ? ?/Unknown P.O.V.)

Where am I...?

I try moving around but for some reason I couldn't move.

My breath is shallow, and I'm suffocating.

How long was I here...?

I open my eyes, but all I see is black.

I try to remember something, but everything I remembered draws into a blank slot.

How did I get here...?

I'm scared.

How long has it been since I was scared?

I tried to think again.

Why can't I do anything right now?

Suddenly, I remember.

A fox.

A giant nine-tailed fox.

A swirl.

A yellow flash.

How did I get here?

A sadistic mad man.

A man bent on revenge.

An octopus who raps.

I'm scared.

Blood.

I saw blood everywhere.

And then I saw two people. One man with a mask, another man with yellow hair.

Both of them... fighting.

Then a large seal glowing.

And the ground splitting into two large grounds.

And then the blonde man sinking into the ground.

And then people appearing out of nowhere.

Help...

Then... I saw black...

Help...

Help.

Help...

I want out.

To get out of here.

Out of this dark place.

I

Want

Out

**NOW!**

* * *

(Outside...)

The runes now shown very brightly as it began to crack.

Suddenly, a large explosion took place.

Out of the dust, stood a form.

He was 19 years of age.

Had messy blonde hair.

A trench black red cloak with black flames on the bottom.

An orange jumpsuit worn.

He held a large scroll behind him.

Around his forehead was a black headband with a metal slab on it.

He had blue eyes and three whisker-like markings on him.

His name is...

Naruto.

* * *

(Now.)

Naruto blinked as he whipped the flash away from his eye. After making sure he wasn't blind, he looked about, only to stare agape to find himself in front of the biggest building he ever saw, next to that castle-fortress thingie back at the Snow Country. Suddenly, he fell over when a huge whale-like thingie exploded from him. He watched in awe as the whale flew into the sky.

"WHOA! That was SO BAD ASS!"

He was about to walk forward, when he suddenly fell to the ground, gasping.

"Wh... what the hell... Wh-why... Why am I so... tired...?"

"_Guh... can't breathe... so... tired... wanna... sleep..."_

And with that, he closed his eyes and fell into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ignisha: And that concludes the short first chapter! R&R!

*BLIP* -END-


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

Ignisha: Second chapter. Kinda rewrote the interrogation to fit my taste... hope you won't mind... lol. Don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima...

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Two: The Offer

* * *

(In Dream World, AKA, Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of the big bad cage that held big, bad, and ugly. He stood up, confused as to why the seal seemed much more higher than it was.

"Huh. That was weird. Why did I suddenly collapse in the middle of where-the-hell-was-that-place was...?"

His answer was a low snore that came from within the cave.

**"****Fuuuu~... Haaaah~... Fuuu~... Ha-huh-wha? What the, Kit? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you 5 again?"**

Naruto blinked. "Huh? 5? What are you talking about? I'm still nine-..."

He stopped as he looked himself over, seeing for the first time that he was indeed the age of five again.

"... teen..." He finished.

The almighty Kyuubi plugged his ears shut as Naruto screamed in shock and horror.

"WHAT THE HELL! Why the hell am I five AGAIN! No, there has GOT to be a mistake! M-maybe... Maybe I'm only 5 in here, but I'm 19 back outside my mind! Yeah! That has to be it!"

Kyuubi sighed.

**"****Well, sorry to disappoint you Kit, but you're five again... right to the very core..."**

"NOOOOOO~! No, it can't be true! NO! I REFUSE to believe that! NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Kyuubi sighed at what will be a really~ long ranting about ages and height issues.

* * *

(Many hours later)

After Naruto calmed down, the two powerful deities held a one-on-one meeting on what happened...

"So in other words... you don't know..."

...that lasted only several seconds.

"**Well~... if you put it that way~... Yeah." **The Kyuubi admitted bluntly.

"Aw great. Just great! Not only am I five again, but not even the great Kyuubi knows what happened!"

Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

**"****Hey, I may be great, but I'm not all-knowing. I'm just a little fox behind the bars."**

"Little, but big, with nine tails you mean..." Naruto shot back.

**"****Touch****é****..."**

Naruto sighed. "Well... might as well see what happens now..."

**"****Yeah... by the way, you're gonna wake up, right about...now."**

And then, Naruto disappeared. Kyuubi sighed.

**"****Well... looks like the Kit found himself in a new world... Well, good for him. He deserves it after all those battles and war... Heh, can't wait what stores for him in this new world..."**

As Kyuubi nuzzled behind the bars, the scenery suddenly transformed into a large medow. The cage grew smaller into a collar around the Kyuubi's neck, and he grew back to his original size as well as grow back his Chakra and muscles. His eyes widened in shock.

**"****No... It can't be..."**

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto opened his eyes and squeezed it back shut at the sudden light that entered his eyes,

"Nngh! Ow, ow, ow! H-hey, somebody turn of the lights!"

After hearing no response, Naruto was forced to cope with the light. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary. He frowned.

"Great... First place I wake up to, and I find myself in the infirmary... just great..."

He was about to jump off when the door opened. Choosing to stay on, he watched as a lady walked in.

She was around her mid to late-20's. she had long, flowing blonde hair (?) and two horns that seemed to bend around her head. She wore a purple suit and skirt. She also wore dress shoes.

Looking at Naruto, she smiled. "Ah, good, you're awake. Please wait while we run through a few more tests..." She said as a few nurses came walking in, testing Naruto with his heartbeat, his blood flow, his eyes, and all those other stuffs nurses do.

As soon as the nurses left, Naruto allowed himself to become comfortable. The woman, herself, got a chair and sat down in a formal way.

"Now then, before I ask any questions, I would like to ask yo-..."

"Sorry I'm late, President Seras! I got a little sidetracked!"

The two looked at the door to see another girl come in. She was about 15 years in age and had the same horns, but smaller, and had pink hair and green eyes. All in all, her physical appearance reminded Naruto of a certain pink-haired Ninja. Turning to the blonde, the girl grinned and waved.

"Hey! The name's Florenca, but you can call me Flora!"

Naruto waved back nervously. "Uh... hi...?"

The woman chuckled. "Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Seras, President of the Adriane Mage Knights. May I ask for your name?"

Naruto thought for a bit before nodding.

"N-naruto... It's Naruto, Seras-san..."

"I see. Well then, may I ask another question?"

Seeing no harm in it, Naruto nodded.

"How were you to come across this Academy out of nowhere?"

Naruto blinked, a bit shocked, before growing silent, looking away.

_"__Should I tell them...?"_

Was the question he repeatedly asked in his mind.

Seras sighed. "If you don't want to answer, that is alri-..."

"I'll... I'll answer... Just... is there a way where you can sound proof this room?"

Seras nodded, a bit surprised at the question, and muttered a few words Naruto didn't understand. Suddenly, the room shined a bit, making Naruto shock. As the light died down, Naruto sighed, before staring at them with purple rippled eyes, shocking the two females.

"Anything said in this room never goes out of this room, alright?"

The two looked at each other before nodding.

Naruto nodded then started explaining his life before stopping.

_"__Maybe it's a bad idea to say my whole life... better to start with my battle with Madara..."_

Nodding again, he started.

"Well... all I could remember is that I was fighting some guy with an orange mask. He and I were... what was the word? Um... enemies? No, not that one... Anyway, we were both on opposite sides."

Seras and Flora looked at each other, as if comparing this with the Legend of the Creator of Beginning. Flora was about to ask, when Seras stopped her and gestured Naruto to continue.

"Well... during our battle... I kinda accidentally destroyed the world and split it into two..." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. Flora fell onto the floor as Seras started putting two and two together, solving her inner puzzle of Naruto.

"And then... well... I guess when I was using a Fuuinjutsu, or sealing, to seal Madara off, I guess I sorta sealed myself too... I don't remember which one, but I do remember seeing these odd creatures coming to life because of how I used Izanagi... Kinda weird though, since I didn't lose my sight... odd..." He finished, thinking.

When he couldn't think of anything, he looked up to see Seras and Flora staring at him with shock and surprise.

There was silence before Flora broke it.

"Y-you... the Creator of Beginning! D-don't joke around! I call bullshit, President Seras! President Seras?"

Seras didn't listen nor did she pay attention to Flora. Instead, she stared at Naruto's eyes, which were focused back at hers. She gasped at the concentrated eye of a veteran of a war. Those kinds of eyes weren't meant for a 5-yr-old human boy. Just who is he?

"I will have to disagree, Florenca... take a look at his eyes..."

"What are you-..."

Flora stopped as she gazed at Naruto's eyes, which were filled with many emotions that don't belong to boys his age.

"Wha... D-don't tell me he really is the Creator of Beginnings!"

Naruto blinked. "The 'Creator of Beginnings'...? Who the hell is that?"

Seras sighed. "... 'He who has built both the World of Magic and the World of Earth with his own bare hands... He who has discovered the properties of both Magic and Ki and was the original creator of Kanka... He who has sacrificed himself to bring peace to the land...'... That is the Creator of Beginnings..."

Naruto stared at her, then at Flora. He then pointed at himself. "Y-you mean... me...?"

Seras nodded.

It was then that Naruto fainted, shocking the two ladies.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to find himself at his mindscape again. Groaning, he sat up.

"Oi Kyuubi!"

**"****Hey brat..."**

"So... what's the deal with dragging me back in he-..."

He stopped as he looked around, taking in for the first time, that his mindscape has transformed... into a meadow.

"Eh~... any reason why my mindscape is different? And why you're at your original size? And why the seal is now around your neck instead of caging you?"

The Kyuubi twitched his eyes before sighing.

**"****We fused..."** He putted simply.

Naruto blinked, before giggling, then laughing outloud.

"HAHAHA, that's a good one, Kyuubi! For a second there, I thought you said that we've... fused..."

The silence from the Kyuubi told him everything.

"No way... You mean... I'm... I'm now a dem-..."

**"****Finish that sentence, and I swear to kami, you're dead meat, even if I have to rip this collar apart!"**

Naruto gulped and kept his mouth shut.

**"****Now then. Before you say anything, I made a small mistake. We didn't exactly fuse, but rather, my Chakra has now fused with your Chakra, and so, you became half Human, half blob-of-infinite Chakra. In other words, you're now a Chakra-human. You have everything from the outside to the inside of human's, but the properties of Chakra being your very 'ingredients'..."** The Kyuubi spelled out. **"You can still eat and reproduce and all, but, you're gonna have to retrain your body to get used to this... You know what that means?"**

Naruto gulped, hoping that it didn't mean what it meant.

The Kyuubi sneared.

**"****You're back to square one on basic Chakra controlling and Ninja training... Good luck, Kit! You're gonna need it! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Kyuubi laughed, seeing the dead look on Naruto's face.

And so, Naruto was pushed out of his mind as he yelled in horror.

"NOOOOOO-..."

* * *

(Outside)

"...-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~!"

Seras and Flora both shocked as Naruto suddenly sat up, yelling in complete horror.

"Wh-what's wrong, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto ignored Seras as he stared at his own shaking hands.

"I... I... I... I..."

The two leaned closer.

"I have... I have to relearn... everything... from scratch... No... No way... WHY! WHY OF ALL TIMES NOW!" He yelled.

Flora started laughing as Naruto glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Ahaha, oh, you're right! Haha, it's not funny! You, being the Creator of Beginnings, having to relearn everything you learned from scratch... It's hilarious!"

Naruto growled. And before he could leap and attack, Seras offered a very interesting offer.

"Well, if you have to relearn everything, how about considering to become a Mage Knight?"

Flora stared at her in shock as Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Mage Knight? What's that?"

"Mage Knights are warriors who train to become the knights of justice for the Mundus Magicus. This is the sole academy for where people train to become Mage Knights, though it's normally girls who joins."

Naruto tilted his head in thinking while Flora turns to Seras. "P-president Seras! Wh-what are you thinking! Letting a-... a... a... a _boy_ become a Mage Knight! It's tradition for girls to become Mage Knights while boys become Mage Guards!"

Naruto puffed his cheeks at being referred to as a boy. He's 19, dammit, not a little kid. Though his current body doesn't help at all. He looked at Seras who was smiling.

"Well, yes, it is tradition, but who said that he will be learning with the rest of the girls?"

Naruto blinked as Flora stared at Seras, gapping. "Y-y-you mean..."

Seras nodded. "Yes, Flora, you'll be teaching him personally."

Flora fell on her face before picking herself up, pointing at Naruto, yelling, "Why do _I_ have to teach this brat!"

"Hey! I'm not a brat!"

"Well your height isn't helping much!"

"You take that back Pinky!"

"Wh-what'd you call me!"

Seras sighed as the two bickered like couples. If only Naruto was his true age, then that would have fit normally, but alas, that didn't really work out. Just as the argument started going physical, Seras interrupted the fight.

"So, Naruto-kun, what is your decision?"

Naruto stopped doing his hand signs and looked at Seras, as if pointing out the reasons and the pros and cons.

**_"_**_****__Com_e on Kit, it's not gonna hurt and you'll be in your original self in no time..."

In the end, Naruto agreed. And so, began Naruto's journey to becoming the most powerful Mage Knight of all time.

* * *

Ignisha: And stop! Second chapter done; now working on the third one. Later!

*BLIP* -END-


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Acceptance

Ignisha: Third chapter! I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Three: Training and Acceptance

* * *

Retraining himself wasn't that hard. Actually, it was fairly easy for Naruto. All he had to do was relearn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which he memorized after all these years and relearned in an hour, and then work his way up.

He quickly relearned the basic Ninjutsu for Kawarimi and Henge. A day later, he relearned several D to C ranking Fuuton (Wind Style) Jutsu added with Senjutsu, which added another month or two to the retraining exercise (since there weren't any special frog oil anywhere).

The main problem as he relearned Jutsu, however, was the fact that he had to get used to being a Chakra-human being. Being made of Chakra is awesome, was his first thought, but after using one low-ranking Jutsu (which, by the way, created a huge crater the size of a football field), he found out how hard it is.

First of all, his speed and strength increased dramatically as it did when he first used his controlled version of the Youko no Koromo (Fox's Cloak) that he had a hard time readjusting to how he even held spoons and forks, breaking them just by a small touch!

Secondly, Naruto had to be careful of how much energy and Chakra he was using, since, as a Chakra-hybrid, most of his life line depends on how he spends the Chakra, seeing as if he uses it all up, he will die instantly, instead of slowly dying from Chakra Exhaustion. Plus, with how huge the amount of Chakra Kyuubi is, Naruto himself has to conceal all that Chakra into such a small body that he feels a bit cramped sometimes (Theory: Since the Bijuu's have a large amount of Chakra in their assets, it's probably the reason why their bodies are so huge in the first place).

And third and last of all, HE CAN'T EVEN USE THE BATHROOM PROPERLY!

The first time he had to go, he noticed that since most of his body is now Chakra, so will be what his body produced, including the, umm… Numbers 1 and 2… So even the, umm, dump is a literal Chakra bomb.

During those times, however, Naruto was with Flora, learning how to be a Mage Knight, much to the girl's dismay.

During the one-student class, Naruto quickly learned to respect how the Mage Knights operated. Mage Knights operated by scouring around the city, watching over the citizens of Mundus Magicus, while Mage Guards worked with protecting and watching over the high authorities of the magical world, which pissed Naruto off, knowing how high-ranking people usually acted.

Which reminds me, along with learning the duties and operations of a Mage Knight; Naruto also learned new languages, Latin and English being two of them.

While learning, Naruto has shown to becoming a true prodigy within his peers, learning everything within a year and already ready to graduate and become a fully fledged Mage Knight. In fact, in only one month, Naruto was ready to have his own Knight Blade, which he named "Raikir" (Lightning Blade), after the signature technique of his previous Ninja teacher.

Problem?

Come on, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out.

... Are you kidding me?

Ugh, fine, I'll spell it out for ya...

He's

The

Only

Boy

In

The

Freakin'

School!

There, plain and simple.

* * *

(Naruto...)

7 yr-old (21 yr-old) Naruto sighed as he sat cross legged, concentrating as he meditated, gathering Nature Chakra around him. Flora laid behind him, glancing at a few flowers she collected.

_"__Alright... breathe in... breathe out... learn to be still and become one with Nature..."_

Suddenly, an energy burst blasted out from Naruto's form as he entered Sennin Mode. Flora nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt the major Magic burst. She stared at Naruto as green energy flowed out of him.

_"__Wh-what the heck is _that_!"_

Naruto sighed as he then opened his now yellow eyes with horizontally slitted eyes. He jumped onto his feet and ran. Flora watched as Naruto jumped up 20 FEET into the air and onto a building. Naruto breathed in and grinned.

"Alright, it feels great to be in Sennin Mode again! WAHOO!" He yelled, jumping down, landing, and bursting into speed almost impossible to reach.

Flora watched with interest as Naruto did a series of Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata), and immediately thought of how the style Naruto was using was similar to how frogs jumped and moved.

Naruto continued to jump, kick, punch, and jab as he absorbed the feeling of using Sennin Mode to the fullest again.

After fooling around with Kawazu Kumite, Naruto summoned two clones, ready to do one of his strongest and most destructive technique.

"Alright guys, ready for the Gamayu Endan after who-knows-when!"

"YEAH!"

Flora watched in interest as Naruto and his clones started doing a series of handsigns. She raised a brow as Naruto Clone #1 ended with a hand sign with his index and middle finger pointed up. Clone #2 later finished with his hands clapped together, fingers closed. The last Naruto then finished his sequence with both hands shaped like 'L's and clapped together. The three then breathed in.

"Katon: Endan!"

"Gamayudan!"

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

Flora watched with her mouth hanged open as the three bullet streams mixed together to create a much larger flamethrower.

"Fuuton: Gamayu Endan!"

_"__Wh-wh-what the hell was that! I never knew Wind and Fire can be mixed together to do that!"_

[Note: Please note that the spells don't often mix together to form a stronger spell. They can explode at the same time, but it cannot mix]

Meanwhile, Naruto was whopping as he jumped up and down.

"Alright! Even though it's not nearly at full power, that was still awesome!"

Hearing that it wasn't even at full power only served to surprise Flora even more.

_"__J-just how powerful is this brat!"_

* * *

(Several Months later...)

It was time for Naruto to graduate, but he grew nervous as he knew that he was the only male in the whole entire school... maybe the whole city.

He stood behind the giant door where the graduation was being held. He fidgeted as he heard numerous names being called out to being graduated. As the names hit the letter "Z", he knew that the news of him will be coming soon.

Concentrating Chakra into his ears, he listened to Seras speak to the newly added Knights about the duties and purpose of the Magic Knights and how proud she is to have them graduate, and how much of an honor it is to have new assets.

Suddenly, the tone changed and Naruto sighed again, signing in his new fate.

* * *

(Ceremony…)

"And now… Before we go on with the ceremony, I would like to introduce to you one of our newest Magic Knight. He has been training secretly under the aid of Florenca, under my command, and has been ready to become a fully fledged Magic Knight after one year. I warn you, he's fairly strong. You may come in, Naruto-kun…"

There were murmurs among the girls as they wondered about the new addition and why President Seras was enfecising the use of the word _"he"_, as if the new Knight was a boy or something.

Yeah right.

Like that would ever happen.

A _boy_ as a Knight? Not happening.

The girls turned to the majesticly large doors as it opened and reaveled… A 7-yr-old boy?

The Knights, new and old, all stared at the boy with mouths dropped and eyes wide opened as the boy walked to Seras, ready to be recognized as a Knight. Seras smiled at the boy as said-boy grinned sheepishly.

Seras then truned the boy around.

"This is Naruto. Yes, as you may all have noticed, he is a boy. Normally, as traditions say, Mage Knights are not allowed to be male, but I decided to give him an exception. Firstly, is because he had nowhere to live and no memories of his past."

The boy stared at her in shock.

"That's_ my cover story!"_ Was what he was thinking.

"Also, he appeared to have a strong affinity in Magic that I can't just ignore, so I decided to give ourselves a powerful asset, in this case, it is Naruto-kun here. Well now, go ahead and introduce yourself, Naruto-kun."

"H-hai!" Naruto stood straight and bowed down, as accustom in Japanese culture.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Please treat me nicely!"

The girls immediately blushed at how cute Naruto was as he stood back straight, blushing at how he introduced himself.

_**"**__****__R_eal smooth Kit..."

_"__Shut up, Kyuubi..."_

It took the girls a while to focus themselves back to the real world as one hand shot up. Seras blinked.

"Yes, Mirin?"

Mirin, a gothic-looking girl with black hair and purple highlights, blushed a bit as she asked, "Umm... Excuse me if this is offending, but why is a _boy_ here and how come he became a Knight instead of a Guard?"

Before Seras could explain, Naruto scoffed and retorted, "It's because I can't stand the feeling of having to protect those uptight 'high-authority' people known as the Government. If my experience of interacting with politics taught me anything, it's that those politic people are SO uptight and rude! I can't stand it!" He argued, crossing his arms and pouting. He then sweat-dropped before turning to Seras. "I wasn't supposed to say that, right...?"

Seras sighed as Naruto sheepishly scratched his head.

Many of the girls stared at Naruto in disbelief at how he just insulted the Government like that, also sweat-dropping at how he showed off that he didn't have amnesia at all.

"Well, actually, I didn't really remember all my memories, just some specific ones, so I guess I do have amnesia..." Naruto quickly lied, increasing the sweat-drops.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

The girls turned to look at a slightly blushing and fuming girl with forest green hair and horns. Naruto immediately thought, _"Tree monster..."_ before the girl retorted, "I won't accept it! I can't accept the fact that that, that, that _boy_ is going to become a Knight!"

Sensing the emphasized "boy", Naruto frowned. "Is something wrong with me being a Knight?"

The girl nodded.

"First of all, you're a _boy_, that's all I need to know!"

Naruto twitched at the use of prejudice.

"Second of all, you're just a little _kid_!"

_"Little kid..."_

_"Little kid..."_

_'Little..."_

_"Little..."_

_"Little..."_

_"Lit-..."_

"I'M NOT LITTLE DAMMIT! I'm getting sick and tired of people calling me a little boy just because I look like a 7 year-old kid! I'm 21, dammit!"

The girls flinched at the volume and stared at Naruto as he announced to the whole school that he was 21, not 7.

"Wh-... H-how..."

"And if you think that I'm just a little _kid_, then how about we have a small spar? Winner gets to choose whether I stay or not..." Naruto growled.

The girl blinking before grinning. "You're on, kid!"

Naruto only sneered evilly, which made Flora shiver.

* * *

(Outside...)

Naruto and the girl, named Oakley, stood facing each other a few meters away as a couple of students and teachers stood watching. Seras shook her head as Flora looked worryingly at Oakley.

"President Seras, I'm worried..."

Seras smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure Naruto will be fine."

Flora shook her head. "It's not Naruto I'm worried about..."

Seras blinked; confused at Flora's statement, before figuring that she was talking about Oakley.

Before she could ask anything, the referee announced the match start and the girl immediately watched in awe as Oakley took out her Knight Blade. The girl stood tall and proud as she glared at Naruto. "Ok brat, ready to be punished?" She declared, smirking a proud grin.

Naruto twitched an eye. He sighed. "Geez... I hate arrogant _brats_ like you..."

A tick burrowed its way on Oakley's head as she charged in, determined to beat Naruto at his own game. What's she didn't anticipate was her blade going RIGHT THROUGH him, cutting him in half!

Many of the girls screamed in shock as Oakley widened her eyes in horror, turning around to see if Naruto was ok, only to see Naruto still intact, standing. She gawked in surprise and awe as Naruto turned around, smiling. "Is that all?"

Oakley shook her head and proceeded to attack again, this time using magic. Naruto only sighed and shook his head, stepping only barely enough to make it seem like it was luck, before one managed to hit his face.

"Ow...!"

Naruto rubbed his nose as Oakley grinned. "Hah, take that!"

"Ok, now you're sounding like someone I used to know..." He grumbled, nursing his wound.

Oakley wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, where's your Knight Blade? It's a signature weapon of a Knight; you should at least have one, right?"

Naruto glared at her as he started putting ointment on his injured nose (right~...). Oakley smirked. "Oh yeah, you don't have one... Because you're not even a Kni-...!"

*CLANG*

Oakley widened her eyes as she barely lifted her Blade to block Naruto's own Knight Blade.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei... time to see if the Blade I named after you is gonna fair in a real fight!"

He then twirled Raikiri around in masterful fashion and placed it on his shoulder, setting it on lightning.

"Hatsu no Iai: Raikiri... (First Draw: Lightning Blade)"

* * *

(Technique)

Hatsu no Iai: Raikiri

-Translation: First Draw: Lightning Blade

-Type: Kenjutsu

-Affinity: Lightning

-Description: User draws lightning from himself and tags it onto his sword. Hatsu no Iai, Raikiri offers a power-up for swordsmen, sharpening their sword and allowing it to cut through even lightning itself. Named after Hatake Kakashi's signature Jutsu, Raikiri.

* * *

(Back to us)

Oakley stared at the lightning covered blade and gulped, gripping her blade and charging, Naruto doing the same. As the blades met, there was a flash of light, everyone closing or covering their eyes. As the flash ended, everyone uncovered their eyes to see a surprising sight.

Oakley, one of the best fighters in the graduating class, was beaten... by a 7 year-old...

Her blade rested, stabbed onto the ground several feet away as Oakley sunk to the ground, defeated, Naruto switching his Raikiri off and offering a hand. Oakley blinked, taking the hand as she blushed lightly.

"Well, I won. Guess you'll have to accept me as a legal Knight now, huh?" Naruto asked, grinning his foxy smile. Oakley blushed. "F-fine... That doesn't mean I'll like it though, you got that brat?"

A tick mark found its way on Naruto's forehead.

"I'm... Not... A... BRAT!" Naruto yelled as Seras sighed.

And so began Naruto's life as a Mage Knight.

* * *

Ignisha: And CUT! Third chapter done, on to the fourth! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Time Skipping

Ignisha: Fourth Chapter! I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Four: Time Skipping

* * *

(3 Years Later...)

*BOOM*

"HOLY F*CK!" 10-year old (24 yr-old) Naruto yelled, dodging another demon as he sliced it in half, following Albireo Imma to a nearby tall tower as it began to glow.

"Dammit! Are we too late!" Nagi Springfield, hero of the Magical War, yelled out. "Guh, I don't like this! Oi, Whiskers, where are the rest of the Mage Knights!"

Naruto glared at Nagi for the nickname before yelling back, "How the hell would I know that, idiot!" He was then smacked by Eishun. "OW! What was that for, Eishun-san!"

"Watch your language, Naruto-kun!"

"Well I can't help it, ok! Besides, I told you that I was 24, not ten, didn't I!"

"That still doesn't mean you can use that language all you like in that body!"

Naruto fumed off as Albireo explained that they were using the Twilight Princess in their assets. That made Naruto grit his teeth in anger. He knew what it was like to be used like a weapon, given his path life was that he literally _was_ a living weapon, that was a fate he never wants on somebody else.

Grabbing his knight blade, dubbed "Raikiri" by Naruto, he started to run off.

"O-oi, Whiskers, where the hell are you going!" *SMACK* "Ow, HEY!"

"I'm gonna put a stop to this goddamned war!" Naruto yelled angrily over his shoulders before going teleporting to the tower.

* * *

(Tower)

Naruto suddenly appeared over a large demon and held up his sword high, covering it with Lightning Chakra.

"Daini no Iai: Raikiri!"

* * *

(Technique)

Daini no Iai: Raikiri

-Translation: Second Draw: Lightning Blade

-Type: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu

-Affinity: Lightning

-Description: The user generates lightning onto his sword and swings it out, sending a projectile wave of lightning capable of cutting lightning.

* * *

(Back to us...)

A great blue-white-colored lightning slashed out and sliced the demon in half as Naruto hopped onto the tower. The Mages shocked in surprise as Naruto walked towards the Twilight Princess in the middle of a magic circle.

"Y-you're... Maelstrom Whirlpool! Wh-what are you-...!"

The Mage who talked was cut off as Naruto punched him square in the face.

"Gah! H-how dare you-...!"

"How dare me...? How dare **YOU! Using a girl like this as a weapon!"**

"B-but... sh-she's a de-..."

**"Finish that goddamned sentence and I'll personally send you to Death himself!"** Naruto roared, bubbling in the Youko no Koromo, pointing Raikiri at the Mage.

The Mage shut up as Naruto walked to the girl and literally smashed the barrier to bits and crushed the Magic Runes the girl was on, breaking the shackles she was barricaded to.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing-..."

The Mage was thrown off the tower by a huge roar of red energy and he fell to his death.

Naruto lowered his arm as Nagi appeared besides him. He whistled. "Wow, somebody's in a bad mood..."

"Shut up..."

"So, how's the girl?"

"... I dunno... she's still unconscious..."

Nagi went silent before saying,

"Well... take care of her while we get rid of the rest of the demons, got it?"

"... Whatever..."

Naruto watched as Nagi jumped off the tower, flying towards the rest of the gigantic demons. He sighed before looking at the unconscious girl on his lap. He blushed as he pushed back a few hair strands. He stopped and shook his head.

"_What the hell am I thinking? Am I turning into a pedophile...?"_

_**"******__Tec_hnically, you're not since you're only 10..."

_"I'm 24, dammit!"_

_**"******__S_o?"

Naruto stopped mentally talking when he felt the girl stir. The girl groaned and looked up. And so, blue and green eyes met with cerulean and red eyes. The girl blinked as Naruto stared back with wide eyes, before grinning.

"Yo, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, though people like to call me Maelstrom Whirlpool, what's yours?"

"My... name...?"

"Yeah! I mean, when people meet for the first time, isn't it obvious to introduce yourself first?"

The girl blinked her emotionless eyes; eyes that made Naruto's heart sink in sadness, and answered, "Asuna...Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Enteofushia..."

Naruto blinked before sweat-dropping. "That's... that's a pretty long name..."

"You bet it is..."

Naruto and the girl, now named Asuna, turned to see Nagi walking towards them. The man bent down and ruffled Asuna's hair, grinning. "Guess what, Princess, you're comin' with us!"

Naruto sighed as Asuna blinked, confused.

* * *

(Few months later...)

Taking care of Asuna proved to be a hard job since Naruto wasn't used to taking care of anyone, save for when he was one missions, where he has to take care of teams. But then again, Naruto's Nindo was never giving up and to protect all his previous people. And so that's what he did.

Although, Asuna's lack of knowledge of the outside world proved to be an even more difficult job, since the Ala Rubra all _suggested_ and _assigned_ Naruto to be the one to take care of the carrot-head girl, seeing as he was the one closest to age. Naruto was all against it, since he could hardly take care of himself, but in the end, agreed to the terms, seeing as he had survived long enough to take care of another person.

As he began writing the sequel to Tales of the Gutsy Ninja (Note: Naruto already published the first book and most of the Icha Icha series, thought secretly for the latter. It is to be noted that both series have taken such a huge popularity that the Higher-Ups agreed to send the books to Mundus Terra (Earth) to be published as well.), Asuna walked to him. Looking up, Naruto saw that the once-dead-looking eyes looked at him with confusion and a small fire of newly-found determination. He blinked. "What's up, Asuna?"

Asuna fondled with the back of her dress as her eyes wandered around a bit, blushing. Naruto put down his notebook.

"Asuna, I can't know what you want unless you tell me-..."

He stopped when Asuna revealed a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from behind her. He stared at the book then at her.

"I don't get it..." She said. "Can you explain to me why the woman was moaning and screaming as the man was 'playing' with her?"

Naruto twitched an eye as he stared at Asuna with disbelief and shock, before a tick mark found its way on his head. He then exploded:

"NAAAAGIIII! JAAAAACK! AAAAAL!

A stream of laughter was heard outside as Naruto grabbed the book and stuffed it into his bag.

"Look, Asuna... I don't know how you found this, or where you found it, but please... Please for the love of Kami, DON'T ask about it again... Please..." He begged, blushing.

Asuna blinked. "But... I still don't get-..."

"Just don't...! You're not old enough!"

Asuna frowned a bit. "Ok..." She then asked, "But what about you?"

Naruto froze. "Err... well... um... I... I'm just an exception, alright?"

Asuna tilted her head cutely. "I don't get it..."

Naruto groaned. "Just... just don't ask about it again... I'll tell you when you're older..."

Asuna bit her lower lip and pouted, before slowly nodding. Naruto smiled and reached out a hand. "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?"

Hearing one of her favorite sweets, Asuna immediately nodded, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out.

* * *

(Few months later)

During the time they were together, Asuna started to gain feelings for Naruto, while the boy was struggling with it. He didn't like her, I mean; he liked her as a sister, but not so much as a love interest. Although he didn't mind that Asuna has a crush on him, of course, but he was worried that sooner or later, he'll have to break her heart, since he had to go back to his duties as a Mage Knight.

The time came sooner than expected, as he received a call from Seras.

"Wh-what do you mean you have to go...?"

Asuna asked, while brewing tears in her eyes.

Naruto sighed, as he scratched his head, searching for the right answer.

"W-well... umm... Y'see, I'm a Mage Knight, so I have certain, um, things to do... Rescuing you was one of them, of course, but..."

"D-does that mean... Y-you don't w-want to s-see me again...?"

"N-no! No, no, of course not! I do want to see you! B-but... If I don't go back, I might become a bad guy, and I won't be able to see you again...!" Naruto cursed himself for not being able to find a better excuse. "Its... it's just that I can't be here _now_... but who knows? I might be able to come back later. So don't worry about it!"

Asuna sniffed, whipping her tears as she ran up to Naruto, hugging him.

"A-asuna!"

"Please don't go..."

Naruto sighed. "I have to..."

Asuna still gripped tightly as Naruto looked at the Ala Rubra, asking for help. Albireo gained an idea as he created a Magical Circle. Nagi and Jack figured out his plans and snickered lightly. Naruto, confused at the Magic Circle, had no idea what was going on as Nagi held on to Asuna and led her to the Magic Circle as Jack pushed Naruto to the same one.

Naruto stared at Jack confusingly before suddenly being pushed, his lips locking onto Asuna's, who was also pushed by Nagi. Naruto's eyes were wide open as a light filled the area.

Naruto grabbed Asuna's shoulders and pushed her away, his face becoming more redder than a tomato. Asuna blinked as she was confused at what happened.

"Ah..."

Naruto trembled a bit before he glared at Nagi, Al and Jack, who were all whistling innocently.

"Why you... BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Asuna stared on as Naruto ran after the three perverts, waving his Raikiri around as Eishun walked up to her holding a card.

"Hora... this is yours."

Asuna took it and stared at it, confused.

It showed a picture of Naruto facing the holder with both hands in his pockets. Behind him were 13 symbols, each unique from the other with one pure white symbol in the back. Naruto is donned in his Mage Knight armor and is grinning at the holder of the card. The Roman numeral was 8. The Virtus read Audacia, while the Tonus was Aurum. The Directio was Centrum and the Astralitas was Mars. On the bottom of Naruto's picture was the title, Creatoris Originali; his name also showing, UZUMACI NARUTO.

Asuna blinked as she realized that it was a Pactio card that her guardians were talking about. She blushed as she found out that she was Naruto's first Partner as well, since he didn't have one. She smiled inwardly as Naruto came back with the three perverted stooges, each holding a large lump on the top of their heads. Naruto sighed and smiled at Asuna.

"Well... guess we're Partners..." He said, holding up Asuna's Pactio card. Said-girl blushed as Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Anyway, I gotta go. You better take care of her, Ero-Nagi, you got that?"

Nagi waved a hand as he smiled. "Yeah, yeah, you just take care of yourself."

Naruto scoffed. "After hearing who I really am? That's funny coming out of ya..." He said before walking up to him and whispering.

"When I'm far enough... erase her memories..."

Nagi blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Why...?"

"I... look, although I may have some good luck on my side-..."

"You're full of good luck, you lucky bastard!" Jack yelled.

"_Anyway_... I tend to have bad luck when there are girls who care for me... Far too many had, and they all wounded up dead... I don't want Asuna to become one of 'em..." Naruto concluded, a faraway look in his eyes.

Nagi sighed. "Fine..."

Naruto smiled in thanks and ruffled Asuna's hair again before leaving. He waved good bye before flashing yellow and disappearing.

Asuna smiled softly before staring at Naruto's Pactio card only to blink as there was an extra piece of paper in her hand. She took it and read it.

"Live a good happy life without knowing anything... And soon, let's hope we'll meet again... as two completely different people... Asuna-chan..."

Asuna blinked, not knowing what it means, but smiled, knowing it was from Naruto and looked up at the sky.

"Let's meet again, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

(7 Years Later...)

Naruto yawned as he walked through the hallways of Adriane Academy.

"Please refrain from yawning, Naruto-kun. You do have a reputation to keep, right?"

Naruto opened an eye to reveal slitted cerulean eyes and stared at Seras. Over the years, she started to appear older with those wrinkles that started to appear, but he wasn't going to comment. Less he fears of getting pounded again.

Over the years, 17 yr-old (31 yr-old) Naruto also changed. Well, not really, since he never changed his looks as when he was a teenager. He had the same fatless face with the same three-whisker marking. His eyes, though, looked more narrow and defined like his father's, and his hair were starting to cover his headband, having only four main bangs. Naruto yawned again and stared at Seras.

"Whatever, so... What did you call me for after all these years? Hunting for bounties was pretty boring, I'll tell you that, but there has to be a reason why you called me again..."

Seras smiled. "Actually, I have a request, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised a brow.

A request? That's a first.

"Well? Don't keep me in the secret. What's the request?"

Seras smiled a knowing-smile.

"I want you..."

The two reached the door. Seras reached out a hand to grab the knob and turned it, opening the door.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the suddenly light, and looked outside to see...

... A bunch of teenage girls?

"... To teach combat to these young girls..."

Naruto stared at the girls before turning to Seras. He did a take-back and opened his mouth slowly. Suddenly, he yelled:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

Ignisha: Before you guys say anything, I know it's really cliché that Naruto gets a Pactio with a young Asuna, but it just came out. I never planned that to happen, but it did, so let's just deal with it. I don't like it either, just to let you guys know, I'm not fond of cliché's... Don't worry, Naruto will be gaining more Pactio's later. Plus, I know I'm going pretty quickly with this and all, but it's all part of the plan... I think... But it's to quicken up the pace so that I can get to the main focus of the story, Naruto teaching. So yeah...

P.S.: I changed Naruto's Pactio a bit to better match his status as a Mage Knight…


	5. Chapter 5: Teaching

Ignisha: Chapter five! I don't own either Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!! If I did... I will RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Five: Teaching

* * *

Naruto stared at Seras before turning to his new students, then going back to Seras. He glared.

"You're not serious..." He asked.

Seras only smiled before turning to the students.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce to you to your new Combats Teachers. Introduce yourself, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed as he ruffled his hair. Turning to the blushing girls, he said, "Yo. The name's Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I'm Japanese and (Chakra) human. Most of you guys may know me as the Maelstrom Whirlpool though..."

Many of the girls gaped at Naruto as he introduced himself.

This... This was the famous Maelstrom Whirlpool? The one and only male in the whole Mage Knights? The one who fought alongside the Thousand Master and his team during the Magical War?

As the girls muttered about the famous Mage Knight, Seras turned to leave. "If you need anything, Naruto-kun, just ask..."

"Yeah yeah..."

As the President left, Naruto turned to the girls.

"Alright... before we get to teaching you guys combat, how about we introduce ourselves?" Naruto said. "Start with your name, age is optional, your race, your likes, dislikes, and your hobbies and dreams. Heck, I'll even go first!

"Well, you guys already know me as Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 17. I like ramen, training, friends, and people who never give up. My dislikes are stuck-up people, studying, and the 3 minutes it takes to make Ramen. My hobbies are training, making new friends, and pranking. My dreams... Hmm... I guess right now it to help you guys fulfill your dreams! Alright! Les'see... You first, Blondie!"

The girl with tanned skin and blonde hair puffed her cheeks at the nickname, but cleared her throat.

"Hello, my name is Emily Sevensheep. I am a beastgirl and am one of the top ranking students in Ariadne Academy. My likes are studying and learning new spells. My dislikes are those who don't know their places. My hobbies are reading and my goal is to become the number one fan of Nagi-sama!"

_"What about me...?"_ Naruto wondered as he frowned at Emily's dislike. And although her likes were reasonable, he doesn't know, nor does he care, about why she likes to study and reading. He looked around and stared at a girl with dark blue hair and a flower in it. He pointed at her.

The girl nodded. "I'm Beatrix Monroe. I am human and am 15 years old. My likes are studying new techniques and my dislikes are bugs. I don't particularly have a hobbie, but my dream is to become one of the top Mage Knights."

Naruto nodded. _"Nice dream... Though I don't get why she hates bugs, they're pretty awesome in their own way..."_ He thought, thinking of a particular silent man who uses bugs as a weapon and a living. He then turned to a girl with light blonde hair, wore glasses and what looked like dog ears. "You can go."

The girl nodded fast.

"Hi! My name is Collette Farandole! I'm a beastgirl and my likes are practicing new moves and helping others! My dislikes are stuck-people and my hobbies are helping! My dream... Never really thought about it!" She said with a happy tone, while sticking a tongue at Emily while saying her dislike and scratching behind her head.

Naruto smiled at her, gaining a few blushes. _"At least one of them is like me. Though hopefully she'll find her dream or goal soon... It does help a lot in determination..."_ He then turned to the next girl.

(I don't feel like saying all the girls around there, so I'll just explain them as they appear.)

* * *

After the introduction were done, Naruto went off and set them off into groups of two, getting ready to teach them a few combating techniques he learned and relearned over the years.

"Now first things first are to find out why kind of basic Ken you like to use."

A hand rose up.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki-..."

The girl flinched as a finger flicked her on the forehead. She held her forehead as she looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Alright, time to set down some rules. First of all... there will be times when I will surprisingly attack you at different times during my class. I won't tell you when, where, or how. All you need to know is to raise your awareness and watch with careful eyes for me, or..." He thought for a bit before shrugging. "Actually, whatever I do to you guys is punishment enough... So... I guess that part's down...

"Second thing, I don't care who you are, what race you are, what kind of skin color you have, what family you came from, or whatever background information you have. You girls are ALL equal, and should treat yourself as such. Democracy be damned, I don't care about politics anyway. And if I ever see one of you putting another girl down, well, I will..." Naruto thought again. "I will turn you girls into a miniature version of me, whiskers and all, and make you wear my old outfit for a week, with a name tag taped on the back of the outfit with the name 'Uzumaki' and your first name on it, got that?"

The girls thought and tried to picture a younger Naruto, but failed to do so as Naruto sighed, making a handseal and using an unknown transformation magic that the girls have never seen before. As the smoke cleared away, many of the girls screamed and cover their eyes from the hideous look as Naruto came through wearing a bright "Kill Me!" orange jumpsuit with orange pants and green goggles on the top of his head.

"Aww, come on! It's not that bad!" The younger Naruto said with a high pitched voice before transforming back to his original form. He pouted as his students all declared that it was horrible.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. The third rule is the most important, though... And that is..."

He trailed off, the girls leaning forward, eager to know what the third rule was.

"The third rule is to never, and I mean NEVER, call me by my last name, my name with the given suffixes 'Sensei' or 'Sama' or 'Hakase'. And no, you may NOT call me 'Professor' Naruto or 'Mister' Naruto or any of those things you put before the names! I mean, come on! I'm only 17!" _"Even though I'm 31, but I never want to be called any of those!"_

The girls stared in awe as Naruto continued to rant about people calling him with suffixes that he disliked with passion. As Naruto calming down from his rant, some of the girls paled at the sadistic looking face Naruto wore as he stared at his students. "And if I find any of you guys calling me that, no matter where or when, I'll..." He thought for a bit before suddenly grinning. "I'll be sure to dye your hairs my favorite color, ORANGE...!"

The girls paled at the thought of having bright, neon orange hair.

"Oh, and the dyes are permanent unless you can catch me and the secret antidote for the dye..." Naruto finished, grinning at the even more paled faces of the girls.

"Yosh! Time to start! Oh, and did you have a question, err...?" He asked with a troubled face.

The girl who was about to ask a question before sweat-dropped. She has light brown hair that reached her shoulders and a strand on the middle of her face. She has golden eyes and what looked like pointed ears, indicating that she's a beastgirl.

"H-hai... my name is Emilia, Emilia Stratofski... And my question was what's 'Ken'...?"

The girls watched in either amusement or shock as Naruto suddenly slapped his face with both of his hands and made a comical replication of "The Scream" portrait. He then dropped the comical face and started going "Lecture Mode".

"'Ken' is the Japanese word for 'Fist', or in this case, 'Style'. There are many different styles to choose from; for example the Chinese Kung Fu or the Japanese Karate (although each country has many different kinds of styles, kufufufu...). My personal favorites are the Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata), the Tekiou-ken (Adaptable Fist), and the Yosoku-ken (Unpredictable Fist)." Naruto explained as his students nodded in surprise at the new word they learned. "As the class goes on, I'll be sure to teach you guys the basics of fighting styles, and then go over to teaching you guys how to learn a style, or your own style. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" The student choired.

"Alright, now that's that over with, let's go over a few exercise before we start our original class tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Emily asked, before blushing at the grin that Naruto gave her.

"That's 'cause I don't think you guys would be able to finish up the warm up I created just now." He answered as the girls started murmuring.

"Warm-up? Shouldn't that be easy then?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "I dunno... I mean, it's kinda long... But it shouldn't be hard..." He answered as Beatrix sweat-dropped. _"Shouldn't it be 'hard'...?"_

"Anyway, without any further ado, let's begin!" Naruto then grabbed his whistle and blew hard.

* * *

(Later...)

Every girl fell to the ground haven as they started breathing heavily and sweated more than they do a day.

"A mon-... a monster! That guy's a monster!" One of the girls whined as Collette suddenly paled, standing up and rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"Oh~, looks like somebody's still have energy! Awesome!" Naruto yelled in delight as a few girls sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, glad we managed to finish up the warm-up before class ended! Heck, you guys ended the warm-up 15 minutes before the bell! Consider that a worldwide record! Not many people could withstand my warm-up that long! Usually they collapse after 5 minutes! You guys should be proud of yourselves!" Naruto said with a smiling face.

_"WARM-UP! That wasn't a warm-up! It couldn't even be called Physical Education! That was physical torture!"_ A majority of the girls thought in the heads.

"Well, since we finished 15 minutes before the bell, you guys can use the remaining time to rest up." Naruto said as he started to leave. "Oh, and if Collette-chan comes back, tell her the same thing, alright? Well, rest up!" Naruto said, leaving. The girls then fell back onto the ground, intending to use the remaining time to rest.

"To think that Naruto-sensei was this harsh..." Emily sighed as the girls stared at her shocked.

"What?"

Suddenly, there was a poof as Emily came out with bright orange hair. She screamed as a few girls laughed, a letter suddenly appearing before Emily. Picking it up, she read:

"Bet'cha gonna think twice before calling me 'Sensei', huh? Peace!"

And a picture of a chibi Naruto with a peace sign was drawn as Emily sighed with tears coming out of her eyes.

* * *

Ignisha: Kinda short, don't cha think? So yeah, good luck Naruto! His days of teaching will now start! And no doubt you guys noticed that Yue's not there. The answer to your question is... It's not that time yet. It's still about... Hmm... maybe a month? Yeah, about a month left before the Ala Alba have their little misfortunate events, and Collette accidentally erasing Yue's memories... So... Just wait a bit, alright? Anyway, peace out!


	6. Chapter 6: Peers, Teammates, Senators?

Ignisha: Next chapter! Don't own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto!

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Six: Peers, Teammates, Senators? What the hell!

* * *

A day after his first meeting with his student, Naruto walked around the campus, reliving his time as a student here (though it was in secret). Walking around, he met familiar faces and new faces. Those were old "classmates" of his were excited in having him back while the new students mostly blushed at seeing him around. The teachers weren't an exception.

What he really enjoyed being back, was seeing Oakley again, who he heard became a teacher here at Adriane. Who would've thought that the girl would blush brightly at the once little brat she knew, now turned into a hunky Adonis. His enthusiastic "Hello" wasn't exactly helping either.

"OAKLEY-CHAN! Is that you! Long time no see!"

See what I mean?

Oakley squeaked at hearing such a familiar, yet more matured, voice of a brat she met all those years ago. Slowly turning around, she shocked at the hunky blonde that was making his way towards her.

"Yo, how's it goin'?"

Oakley blushed bright crimson as she searched her memories to see if she knew any blondes with bright blue eyes. Her eyes widened. "N-naruto...?"

"The one and only! So, what'cha been up to?"

"Ah... ah... A-ah... Um... Uh..."

Naruto blinked. "You ok? Your face's kinda red. You're not sick, are you?" He asked, suddenly touching her forehead as every student and teachers present (who were all females) all glared at the attention the male Knight was giving the poor green-haired girl. The said-girl immediately flinched and stepped back quickly, knocking over a few books a few people were carrying and flinching back, accidentally hitting her hard horns onto Naruto's face.

"OW!"

"AH! I'm so sorry, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as he held his injured head as a few teachers told the students to head for class as Oakley checked to see if Naruto was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... Man, is it just me, or did your horns grow larger?" Naruto asked as Oakley blushed crimson.

"Sh-shut up!" Oakley yelled out as Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry... I was only kidding!"

* * *

(Later...)

"But to think... that you'll end up as a powerful arsenal in Nagi-san's Ala Rubra team at such a young age..." Oakley said as she and Naruto walked through the corridors. Naruto nodded with his eyes closed. _"I guess so... except that I was around my mid-20's at the time..."_ He thought sheepishly.

Oakley then stopped, turning at Naruto.

"I also heard that you came back to become a Combating Teacher! Now listen here, Whiskers! If I hear anything, _anything_ at all about you taking advantage to the student, I will NOT stand quiet, alright!"

Naruto blinked, before turning a little red. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about! Wh-why would I do that to my students! Besides, I'm no pervert!" He retorted, before thinking back a bit. _"Come to think of it, Ero-Sennin was a super pervert, Kakashi-sensei was also a pervert, Ebisu was also one... Konohamaru surprisingly became a pervert and I'm still shocked at Sandaime-jiji was a pervert... Kami, I was surrounded by perverts..."_ Naruto thought. Too bad he doesn't know that he's already one himself, seeing as he republished the Icha Icha, not that anyone knows, that is.

The two caught up and started heading to the cafeteria. As the two ate lunch together, a scream was heard outside. Naruto immediately stood up and dashed out as Oakley followed the blonde. Once outside, the two winced as one of the male teachers fell to the ground at the mercy of the Knights from the Humaoid side of Mundus Magicus. Naruto frowned as he saw a familiar figure. He looked to his side to see Seras walking out with an annoyed expression on her face. "General Godel! What is the meaning of this!"

Kurt Godel shrugged. "What? I thought a visit will be nice, but instead, I have this senile old man asking me to run off! The nerve of him, of course, I had my security around me as usual, so no worries."

Seras narrowed her eyes. "That is not what I mean, General! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at your office, working on your paperwork as usual?" She asked, gaining a few smirked from teachers. Kurt narrowed his own eyes. "Why should I, _President_? After all, I am Governor-General, am I not?"

One of the students, Emily, Naruto noticed, walked up to Kurt. "Hey! Don't talk to President Seras that way!"

Kurt ignored her as he and Seras had a glaring battle. Emily, growing frustrated, opened her mouth to yell, "Hey! I'm talking to yo-...!"

"EMILY, LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled.

*SLAP*

Everyone covered their mouths or widened their eyes in horror as Kurt slapped Emily to the ground. His face was filled with disgust and anger. "How dare you... How dare you raise your voice against me!" He roared, preparing to hurt Emily even more. Suddenly, a flash of light and yellow appeared between them before a fist rammed itself into Kurt's face. Everyone watched in shock as Naruto, in his Kyuubi Chakra Form, stood against Kurt. "Look, Kurt... I don't care who you are, or why you're here... Even if you were a past comrade, you hurt ANY of my friends or students... You. Are. **DEAD!"** He roared; his Chakra flaring in anger. Kurt gritted his teeth in anger, holding his injured cheeks and glaring at Naruto.

"Uzumaki... So you were here after all..."

"Yeah, I was, and am, here... Now would you please explain why you're here, or do I have to go and kick your royal butt for ya?" Naruto asked, turning off his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, as Kurt smirked. "Try me, Uzumaki..." He said, as his Knights held up their weapons. Naruto narrowed his eyes, holding up his right arm, as it suddenly burst into yellowish Chakra. Everyone watched as dark crimson and light blue orbs suddenly surrounded Naruto, and started to swirl to each other, forming a large crimson ball of super compressed energy.

Everyone started sweating and gulping as they felt the amount of energy within the orb of destruction, others starting to feel faint at the density.

"H-how is Naruto-sensei holding such a high-density and high-energized ball like that...?" One of the students asked out loud as the Knights from the Humanoid side started to back off a bit.

"Kurt, you and I both know that I can kill all of them in one move... Tell them to drop their weapons..." Naruto warned the Governor. The man narrowed his eyes. "Or what...?" Was the General-Governor's reply. Naruto glared at him, before turning to the Knights. "Drop your weapons... Now!"

The Humanoid Knights remained unfazed.

"I said, drop your weapons!"

Again, they never moved.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE AN EARLY AND CRUEL DEATH, **DROP. YOUR. WEAPONS!"** Naruto roared.

The Knights dropped their weapons in fright as Kurt narrowed his eyes. Naruto glared back before Kurt turned and walked away.

"Come!" He ordered as the Knights grabbed their weapons and hurried off behind their boss. Naruto watched them as his arm returned to normal and the high-density ball dispersing. As the Humanoid side disappeared, everyone cheered, shocking Naruto as a few students glomped him.

"Naruto-sensei, that was so cool!"

"Kyah, I love you!"

"Geh, what the hell! Get off of me!"

As the school cheered, Kurt glared back at the same building as he flew off in the airship. "Mark my words, Uzumaki... I will get you back!"

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Argh, you have no idea how hard it was to set it up and write it down... Ugh... Anyway, done chapter here, on to the next!


	7. Chapter 7: Books and Crushes

Ignisha: 7th chapter for the day *Slumps* So tired…

* * *

Mahou Shinobi Knight

* * *

Spell Seven: Books and Crushes

* * *

Naruto sighed as he rested his head on his desk at the teacher's lounge. "What's with the attitude, Naruto?" Oakley asked as Naruto sighed again.

"Ugh, ever since Kurt left, the students won't stop bothering and pestering me about random stuffs..." He whined.

"Well, it _was_ your fault. You did something that managed to scare away that Godel from this school... So far, nobody has ever done that before here..." Oakley said, reading a novel. Naruto groaned like a child. "Oh come on, Kurt just slapped Emily on the cheek, HARD! Don't you tell me that I wouldn't have done something! 'Sides, that bastard had NO RIGHTS to go ahead and bitch slap her! And another thing, she's my student! I'll do anything to protect my students!" Oakley sighed. "Doesn't mean you can punch the General..."

Naruto scrunched his face. "General, shmederal, I don't give a damn... He could be the _ruler_ of this world for all I care. I'll still slug him..."

"And that's why you're so popular now..." Oakley concluded as Naruto pouted. "Datte datte, they did so much wild things! One of them even tried to ask me to sign on her bra! I mean, how weird is that!" He yelled as Oakley sweat-dropped. "Ok, so they're a little enthusiastic about that event..."

"... 'Enthusiastic'...?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh please, Naruto, as if you were in any position back then..."

"Uruse..." The blonde retorted, taking a peak at the cover that Oakley was reading. "Hey, is that one of those Tales novels?"

"Huh?" Oakley wondered, looking at the cover. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm kinda of a huge fan of this..." She said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. Naruto hummed. "Heh~, which one you reading?"

"Um... Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari (The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya)..." Oakley admitted, her face flushed. Naruto almost spit took his drink. "H-huh! Wh-why that one?" He asked. Oakley blushed more. "W-well, the story started out as this little kid who strived to be the strongest and find out about his destiny, so I kinda got envious, and before I knew it, I got addicted to this one..." She said.

Naruto stared blankly at her as Oakley blushed brighter. "You have some really weird tastes, Oakley-chan..." He said.

"Wh-... Sh-shut up!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto is seen sipping his coffee as he walked to his apartment. _"Hm... the __Tales__ are getting really popular nowadays... Heck, I even forgot how much money I made just from those... plus the __Icha Icha__..."_ He thought, walking. _"Hell, the __Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari__ was actually based on Ero-Sennin's adventures he told me about when we were training..."_

Unlocking his apartment, Naruto went in to see his living room. All around were tools and weapons from the time of the Elemental Countries. Heck, even the Seven Swordsmen's swords were stacked in scrolls. Naruto moved to his bedroom and lifted a photo. In the photo was him with his Team when he was 12. A man with gravity defying hair, a girl with the brightest pink hair, and another boy with raven black hair. Gazing at the picture, Naruto whispered, "I missed you guys..." Putting the picture down, Naruto went to another picture. This one was of him and Jiraiya, the older messing with his hair and himself with an awkward smile. Naruto smiled at this picture.

Taking a shower and changing, eating dinner was fine as he watched the night sky.

_"... 'Living is fine, but without any purpose you're nothing but an empty shell,' huh"_ He thought, staring at the starry sky. _"Then, I should be glad then, 'cause I already found one..."_ He thought, turning his attention at the lively city before him.

He turned off the lights, washed the dishes and went off to sleep.

* * *

(Tomorrow)

"Alright girls, today we're gonna practice on dodging." Naruto announced as his class entered the field wearing bloomers. The class murmured at what they were gonna dodge as Naruto produced dodge balls from inside his "pocket dimension", or rather, his scroll. "Listen here! See these dodgeballs?" He got nods and words of agreements. "I'm gonna pelt these at you guys, and all you guys have to do is dodge. Also, these guys are freshly painted, so if you get hit, you'll get painted. The number of times you get painted, you gotta run laps, alright!" The girls paled at the rules being laid down.

"Yosh, ready? GO!" Naruto yelled as he began pelting balls over balls towards his students. The girls screamed as the dodge balls flew towards them at over 25 miles per hour.

* * *

(47, I mean, 23 laps later)

"Aww come on, we didn't even get through half of the times you girls got hit!" Naruto complained, gazing at a few of his students that got hit 47 times. The rest who got less than 23 were resting near the shade. "Ah, well, I guess this is good enough. Go ahead and rest, this should be the last class..."

The remaining girls sighed in relief as they immediately sat to sleep.

"H-hey, don't sleep in the sun, you'll get sun burns!"

* * *

(Saturday Morning)

Emily and Beatrix were walking down the road to get a bite at a local restaurant. As the two entered, they were immediately greeted with the welcoming smell of eggs and bacon. "Ahh... I love the air of eggs and bacons in the Saturday mornings... how about your, Beatrix?" Emily asked.

"Hai, I have the same feelings as well, Ojou-sama..." Beatrix replied as the two sat at one of the outdoor tables to eat. After ordering, the two waited for their breakfast to arrive when a group of thug-wanna-be's were walking by.

One of them took notice of Beatrix and whistled, whispering to his friends as they too checked out the human girl. The group walked towards them as the leader placed an arm around Beatrix. "Hey there, chick, what'dya say we hang out someplace?"

"Mugu!"

"... Please release your hand around me..." Beatrix said in a monotone. "Aww, come on baby, don't be like that!" The boss laughed heartily. "..."

"Hey, you guys laugh too!" He said as the others began laughing as well.

"Get your dirty hands off my partner!" Emily yelled.

"Partner? You never told me you had a Beastgirl as your partner, baby... But don't worry, I'll be sure that you'll get a new partner..." The boss said, attempting to drag Beatrix out of her chair. Emily growled as she stood to kick the man when his thugs grabbed a hold of her. "H-hey! Let me go!"

"Don't try talking back at me, you filthy beastgirl!" Boss said as Beatrix tried to get release of his hold. "Come on baby, don't be like th-..."

*THUMP*

Everyone stopped as one of the thugs fell to the ground unconscious with Naruto behind him. "Now what do you think you're doing to my student?" He asked. The boss scoffed. "Student? What the hell are you talking about, pretty boy!" He asked, trying to score a punch. Naruto sighed as he sidestepped it and lightly punched the boss. The boss laughed a little. "Hahaha, what was that 'punch' supposed to-..."

*BAM*

Everyone grew wide eyes as the boss was thrown to the opposite wall, unconscious and foaming from his mouth.

"B-boss!"

The thugs ran to their boss and carried him. "Boss, snap out of it!"

"Why you bastard! You'll pay for what you did to bo-...!"

They all froze when Naruto stepped closer to them, a bright red aura covering him. "Hah? You say something, scum?" The group shook their heads quickly, sweating in fear. "Then get the hell outta here! And if I see even a hair of you here again...!"

The group paled drastically as they peered into Naruto's now red-slit eyes. **"I will joyfully pick your bones between my teeth, your lowly rats! Now SCRAM!"**

A cloud of smoke was all that was left of the group as Naruto was visibly laughing. "Ahahahaha! I never had that much fun before! Ahahahaha!" Beatrix and Emily watched in surprise and awe as Naruto continued to laugh, even as the waiter brought their foods. "Your breakfast is ready..."

"Uoh, you guys eating breakfast! Can I sit with you guys? Hey, can I have the same!" Naruto called as he immediately sat with the two. It was then that Beatrix noticed that Naruto was wearing an orange sweatshirt and was all sweaty. "Sensei, why are you in a sweatshirt and sweaty?" She asked as Emily also took notice of this. "..." Naruto stared at her evilly as the girl started to get uncomfortable. "I'll let you go since we've only knew each other for about a week..." Naruto said as Beatrix remembered that she called Naruto, "Sensei". "Anyway, to answer your question... I was running around the city!" He said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Th-the city as in... the whole Ariadne city?" Emily asked in shock. Naruto nodded, shocking the two more.

"I woke up at 2, did a few light (heavy) exercises and ran around the city at least 5 times, I suppose..." Naruto calculated.

The two girls hoped their teacher was exaggerating as Naruto's food came up. "Your food is here, sir..."

"AH! Awesome! Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled, digging in. "Ano, Naruto-sensei, when you say 'Itadakimasu', are you Japanese?" Emily asked.

Naruto glared. "Didn't I say I was Japanese when I introduced myself? But, where I came from, we said the same language, regardless of country, so I had no idea what it was until coming here a couple of years ago..." Naruto said. Emily blinked. "Same language?"

"Yep." Naruto answered. He sighed, memories coming back. "I haven't seen them in so long, I only have pictures and memories, but..." He paused as the girls held a small face of sadness. "Anyway, how's your weekend so far?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

Emily smiled. "Well, I was practicing some of that Karate you showed us on Wednesday and I'm getting better at it!" She gloated as Naruto grinned. "Awesome, how 'bout you, Beatrix-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-san, I have also been practicing, but have yet to perfect it…" She said. Naruto grinned. "Haha, well, don't worry about it, you'll have time to perfect it! Besides, you know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect'!"

* * *

(Many months later…)

Many many things have happen during Naruto's teaching days, but we'll skip those parts for now. So for now, we'll fast forward to another time when Naruto noticed that Beatrix and Emily were missing. Being the kind of guy he is, he didn't like it when he doesn't know where people he knows and likes (as a friend), and so, he turned to the person who knew the exact whereabouts of students and teachers alike.

* * *

(Monitoring Room)

A chair turned to show a girl, about 20 to 23 in age, with brown curly hair and rabbit ears. She wore a witch's hat and big round glasses with swirls on it. She wore the same as the students, but with a teacher's robe over it. And although she's 20 to 23 years old, her looks are deceiving, as she looked nearly as old as a 13 years old. Her name?

"Yo Corlia-chan!" Naruto greeted, walking in as Corlia perked at the blonde in front of her.

"Oh~! Naruto-kun! Hisashiburi (Long time no see)!" Corlia greeted.

"Yeah! Hey, can you help me with something?" Naruto asked. Corlia nodded. "Sure! Whad'ya need?" Naruto walked up to the monitors. "I need visual aid on two of my students who're missing right now. Can you help me look for them?"

"Sure! All I need is their name and race, and we'll be good to go!"

"Alright, I need to look for: Emily Sevensheep, a Beastgirl, and Beatrix Monroe, a Human…" Naruto reported as Corlia nodded, typing furiously fast on her computer. "Alright, you got their last names too, that'll be much more easier!" Corlia stated, typing away before clicking a key. "And, there you go!"

The monitor changed its screen to a map at the edge of Adriane. Corlia frowned. "This is bad, those two are at a same spot, but the area they're at is bad… I think you should go and take a look, Naruto-ku-…" She stopped when she found that she was the only occupant inside the office. Corlia pouted. "How rude, not letting me finish…"

* * *

(Unknown facility)

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" Emily yelled at the same thug boss from before. The boss snarled at the Beastgirl as he changed his attention back to Beatrix, who was tied up to a pole. "Now then, where were we before I was rudely interrupted by-…" He was interrupted again when a shoe hit his head.

The boss turned back to Emily. "Ok, you know what! I'm fed up with this shit!" He yelled angrily, stalking towards Emily, who was also tied up. Emily, had a feared look on her face when she stared at the boss' angry eyes. "You know? Maybe I should _punish_ you a bit before going back to the chick…" He growled lowly, taking out a knife.

"Don't touch Ojou-sama!" Beatrix yelled.

"Huh? 'Ojou-sama'? Don't tell me you serving this filthy little thing!" The boss said with mild horror and disgust. "Tch, look what you did. You violated the chick, so now you're gonna have to pay!" The boss said, closing in his knife towards Emily's blouse. Emily closed her eyes in fear as suddenly, a loud explosion roared throughout the facility.

"What the hell!" One of the thugs yelled in shock as three thugs were thrown out of the smoke and onto the ground with bloody faces.

"What the hell is going on!" The boss roared as footsteps were heard.

"You know…" A familiar voice rang out. "… When I was looking for Beatrix-chan and Emily-chan… I never expected to see you guys again…" The footsteps stopped just as the smoke blew away, revealing Naruto, cracking his knuckles. "So, got any good reasons as to why you kidnapped both my students?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"Naruto-sensei!" Emily called out with tears in her eyes as Beatrix was equally happy.

"You again?" The boss yelled out. "Get 'im!" He ordered his subordinates. The thugs all dug out their weapons and either rushed towards the blonde or fired spells at Naruto.

Naruto sidestepped the spells before catching a rod and dragging the attacker with it. Cocking back his fist, Naruto elbowed the rod-dude and dropped him with his rod before turning around and kicking a knife-holder in the neck. Naruto then ducked as another pole swung over his head before hand-standing and swing his heel to hit the guy's jaw. As the guy was up in the air, Naruto quickly got back up, grabbed the guy's leg, and swung him around, catching other thugs.

Naruto then dodged another spell before rushing towards the spell casters. The casters yelped as Naruto slammed his palm onto the ground, his other hand in a half-Tora seal. Suddenly, a slab of earth shot up from the ground, protecting Naruto from the spells. "Doton: _Doryuuheki_! (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)" Naruto said before turning around and catching a blade between two fingers.

The sword wielder was surprised at this feat as Naruto punched him. Turning around with another handful of seals, Naruto slammed his palm onto the earth wall and yelled, "Doton: _Doryuudan_ (Earth Dragon Bullet)!" Out of the wall, a face of a dragon appeared before opening its mouth. The spell casters flinched as the dragon head shot out earth bullets.

Screams were heard as the boss clenched his teeth. "Shit, if it's gonna be like this, then!"

Naruto jumped over the earth slab before facing the boss, before stopping. "Wha-!"

"Stay still and don't move, if you don't want this girl to die!" The boss demanded, holding his knife next to Emily's neck. The girl was too shock to do anything as Beatrix yelled out her name. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Of all the low things to do…"

"Now, just stay there and don't do a thing as my boys beat the crap out of you!" The boss ordered as the thugs around him smiled, rubbing out their blood, before picking up their respected weapons and started whacking Naruto. Naruto yelped as one of them whacked a pole against his head. Beatrix flinched and looked away as Emily yelled out her teacher's name.

"AHAHAHA, not feeling so tough now! Huh, pretty boy!" The boss yelled as Naruto smirked underneath his blood.

The boss continued laughing before a finger poked him on the shoulder. Having stopped laughing, the boss turned only to pale at Naruto, unscathed, behind him. "Wha-who-how?"

Naruto only grinned before doing a Hitsuji seal. "Can you say 'Boom-Boom'?"

The boss blinked, repeating, "Boom… Boom?"

A large explosion was held behind him as the Naruto in the middle of the group exploded. The boss glanced with shock at the huge dents around the area the Naruto clone exploded as Beatrix and Emily were equally confused.

The boss flinched as a whisper was heard behind him. "Not feeling so tough now, huh, Punk?"

The boss hesitantly looked at Naruto again as the boy cracked his knuckles. "So… what was that about killing my student?" Naruto asked as the boss dropped his knife in shock. Frowning, Naruto burst out his Killer Intent towards the boss, bright red energy flowing off of him. Beatrix and Emily yelped in surprise as the shockwave from the energy flew their hair everywhere. The boss, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as to only yelp as he saw a large nine-tailed fox behind Naruto, glaring hungrily at him. Feeling faint, the boss gave in into his fears and fell to the ground, foam in his mouth and eyes rolled back.

Naruto sighed as he pulled back his intent and went back to helping out Emily and Beatrix. "You two ok?"

"H-hai, Sensei…" Emily unconsciously answered as Naruto helped her to her feet. "Th-thank you for saving us…" She said with a blush. Naruto only grinned and pulled up a thumb. "No problem! I always watch out for my precious people!" Naruto declared, before turning back to tie up the thugs. As he finished, Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and dialed a number on his cell.

As Beatrix and Emily gathered themselves nearby, a voice answered Naruto's cell. "Hello?"

"Yo, Seras-san!"

Naruto smiled, hearing the sigh on the other end of the phone. "Finally you contacted me. When I heard that you left your students unattended for class, I gotten worried that were somewhere else wrecking havoc…"

"Hey! I can hold back if I wanna, you know!" Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. I called you 'cause I found a bunch of thugs who kidnapped two of my students."

"Really!" Naruto nodded, hearing the sense of worry in the President's voice. "Yep, I just rescued them and beat up all the punks. They should be either unconscious or tied up. I'll send over the coordinates later."

"Thank you Naruto. I'll send a team over immediately."

"That's all I ask." Naruto responded to the respond. "Later." Naruto said before logging off. Turning to his students, he said, "Alright, let's get you to the nurse's fast." He said, grabbing the two. "By the way, you haven't had lunch yet, right?"

The two shook their heads as the blonde grinned. "Alright then… than hang on tight!" He said, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

(Few hours later)

Classes were over as Naruto walked into the nurse's office. The nurse blushed as she greeted the blonde as Naruto greeted back. Naruto walked over to one o the curtains and pulled back, shocking Emily as he peaked in, grinning. "Yo! You two ok?"

"N-n-n-naruto-sensei!" Emily squeaked in surprise as Beatrix nodded in affirmation. "We're both ok, Naruto-sensei. We didn't get any injuries, so we are fine."

Naruto frowned. "You know, I should just paint your hair orange right now…" He said, paling Emily as Beatrix blinked in shock. "But you know what; forget about it, I don't care anymore. I'm just glad you two are ok…!" He said with a grin.

Emily flushed, looking away. "O-o-ok… Um… uh, N-n-naruto-sensei…" The blonde blinked. "What's up?" He asked as Emliy flushed deeper. "Th-thank you… for saving us, I mean…" Naruto grinned. "No problem! You two are one of my precious people! I'll do anything to protect you guys!" That made Emily flushed deeper as Beatrix blinked in confusion at her mistress' blush.

"Anyway, take care you two!" Naruto said, leaving.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto left. Beatrix turned to Emily, and asked, "Ano, Ojou-sama. Are you alri-…"

"J-just be quiet for a bit, ok!" Emily shouted suddenly, her face flushed brightly and her eyes swirling. "I-I have to straighten out my head a bit…" She said, digging her face into her pillow. Beatrix was even more confused but complied, grabbing a cup of water and drinking.

* * *

(Later…)

Naruto walked down the hall way as he was heading to tutor one of his problematic students. "I mean, seriously! How hard is it to learn Taijutsu?" He asked to himself as he knocked on Collotte's dorm door. "Oi, Collotte-chan, you in?"

A loud squeak and something crashing was heard as the blonde winced. _"Is something wrong?"_ Naruto wondered as he repeated the question via vocally. "Um, uh, e-everything's alright, Naruto-sensei!" Collotte's voice was heard as Naruto puffed his cheeks. Everyone here is so uptight, keep calling him 'Sensei'. "Are you sure?" He called out as another voice, way more different shouted, "AH! W-watch out for that-!"

Another crash.

Naruto blinked, hearing an unfamiliar voice. Wincing at the crash, Naruto unlocked the door Ninja-style. Getting a pick and unlocking the door. Opening the door, he yelled, "Oi, you alright, Collotte-… chan…?"

He blinked for what may be the umpteenth time today, seeing Collette rubbing her head as pieces of china were on the floor. Next to her holding a bag of ice was a chibi girl with blue hair braided. "N-n-naruto-sensei!" Collete yelled, straightening her glasses as the girl suddenly flinched at Naruto's gaze. The last Uzumaki breathed in deeply. "You know, if you were into these kind of fetish, you could've just told me instead of keeping it a secret…" Naruto bluntly said, making the two flush deeply.

"N-NO! It's not what-, it's not like- I'm not into those kind of fetish!" Collette tried to deny, her eyes swirling. "H-hai! We're not-, um, how should I say this… I-it's not what you think!" The unknown girl said as Naruto raised a brow. "Uh-huh… So sneaking in an unknown girl into the dorms isn't suspicious?" He asked.

"Um… yes?" Collette answered with her own question.

Naruto sighed. Sometimes, being 31 isn't all that crap it should be.

* * *

Ignisha: You know, I was actually planning on introducing Yue much later on, like on the 8th or 9th chapter, but somehow, this kind of fit in… Ah well, might as well go with the flow! And all this writer's block sure is crappy, ARGH! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
